Summer 2017 Event/E-6
|reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Map Guide *This is a combined fleet map. *Node E, node M and node R are submarine nodes. Transport Phase *The first part of the map is to reach the boss node H and achieve at least an A rank in order to empty the TP bar. **The boss node H is an abyssal combined fleet featuring . **To achieve A rank, it's required to sink 8 out of 12 ships on the enemy side. *Because of the large amount of TP required in order to deplete the TP bar even on easy mode, it is highly recommended to use as many Daihatsu Landing Crafts and Drum Canisters as you can on your ships. *Two Land Base Aerial Supports are available for sortie. *A range of 3+ minimum is required to reach the boss node H. **While the LBAS can be sent to the boss node H to help achieving A+ rank, it can also be sent to preboss nodes G or H to help your fleet surviving them. Preboss nodes G and H feature dangerous Battleships (up to 4 even on easy mode) in line ahead/double line that can easily cause retreats especially when using a Transport Combined Fleet. *Fully depleting the TP bar will unlock the second starting point and a new path to the second boss node S. Kill Phase *The second part of the map is to reach the boss node S and completely deplete the HP bar. *Note that every surface node has heavy air power so it's highly recommended to have enough fighters to at least achieve AS at every node. *The boss node S is an Abyssal Combined Fleet featuring Aircraft Carrier Summer Princess as the flagship. **During last dance, will appear on the escort of the boss fleet on every difficulty. *For the second part of the map, the Land Base Aerial Support doesn't have any range limitation in order to reach the boss node S allowing more freedom in the selection of aircrafts to sortie (even jets can reach the boss node). Boss Debuff WARNING: This is still under testing and requires further verification. Please use this at your own discretion. *Trigger conditions **After clearing the transport gauge, A+ rank the transport boss node H. **S rank at node O **The mission completion sound will play when returning to port after it is triggered *Effects **All enemies at the boss node S display lowered evasion and take increased damage Player Submitted Fleet Compositions *'Phase I' ** or ***Transport Combined Fleet ****2CAV 4DD + 1CL 2CA(V) 3DD ****1BBV Taiyou 4DD + 1CL 2CA(V) 3DD ****2BBV 4DD + 1CL 2CA(V) 3DD ****1CAV 1AV 4DD + 1CL 2CA(V) 3DD ***Carrier Task Force ****2CV(B) 4DD + 1CL 1FBB 1CA 3DD ***Surface Task Force ****1BB(V) 1CA(V) 1CV(B) 1CL 2DD + 1CL 5DD ****1BB(V) 1CA(V) 1CV(B) 1CL 2DD + 1CL 1AV 4DD ****1BB(V) 1CA(V) 1CV(B) 1CL 2DD + 1CL 1AV 3DD 1 CA(V) *'Phase II' **Debuff ***Carrier Task Force ****2CV(B) 2CA(V) 2FBB + 1CL 3CLT 2DD ** ***Carrier Task Force ****3CV(B) 3CA(V) + 1CL 3CLT 2DD ***Surface Task Force ****1FBB(fast) 3CA(V) 2CVL(fast) + 1CL 3CLT 2DD ****2FBB(fast) 3CA(V) 1CV + 1CL 3CLT 2DD LBAS Flight Range